Love Is In The Air"
by FoxieFeFe
Summary: This story is about Bardock and his crew. Its a alternate unerverse kinda thing but this story is definatly awesome! Trust me! If you saw the Bardock special and liked it then you'll love this story:)I also use some japanease words and if they bother you
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or ant of its characters. Im just an obsessed fan. DBZ is property of the anime legend, Mr. Akira Toriyama and not me! 

Setting: Bardock, Tannipu, Panboukin, Tetepo, Toma, and Celipa are at a bar eating and talking. Bardock and Tannipu are sitting real close and talking all lovey dovey while Toma and Panboukin are sitting next to them laughing at how corney they sound. Tetepo is just sitting there quietly, as usual, and Celipa is sitting at another table all alone.

" Bardock, please. Your holding me too tight!" complained Tannipu.

" Sorry," said Bardock as he let go of Tannipu feeling embarrassed.

He was holding her very tightly. You see, Bardock loves her so much that he wants 2b w/ her all the time and when he is he's very affectionate.

" Oh, honey.... your holding me to tight.." said Toma as he imitated Tannipu.

" Very funny," said Bardock. 

" I'm sorry. I just love you sooo much!" joined Panboukin.

Toma and Panboukin laughed and put their arms around each other still imitating Bardock and Tannipu.

" Cut it out you guys. I can't help it if you cant get girls of your own," said Bardock.

Tetepo let out a low laugh.

" Oooooooooo.." said Panboukin.

" That was cold man," said Toma.

" Well you had it comin' 2 ya."

" Koi Koibito, why is Celipa sitting all by herself over there? Doesn't she want to come sit w/ us like she always does?" asked Tannipu as she turned and looked at Celipa.

The whole gang looked tord Celipa too. 

" I don't know. That girl's a puzzle," said Bardock.

" Maybe to you," said Toma as he stood up w/ a smirk on his face." Women aren't difficult for me to understand. I know exactly what they want."

" Huh?" said Bardock, Panboukin and Tannipu in unison.

" I'll go see what's wrong w/ her," said Toma. Before he went to her he was stopped by Bardock who stood up and told him:

" Be careful bro. That girl might be PMSing or something and she might act like a sycko bitch."

" Don't worry, I can handle her," said Toma as he walked up to her.

When he reached her he sat down at the table next to her and put his arm around her. He leaned in real close to her and whispered in her ear.

" Hey, Aino chan. What's a beautiful girl like you doin' sittin' here by yourself.

Celipa sat there with her arms crossed. She looked pissed and stared down at the floor. Bardock and the others who were at the table looked at them.

" Ooooo...... Toma's gonna get his ass kicked," said Panboukin.

Bardock just laughed but Tannipu had a worried look on her face. Her and Celipa were like sisters and she never saw Celipa look that mad. Celipa turned and face Toma with a stern look on her face. Scared, Toma moved his arm from around her.

" Leave me alone you Konoyar," said Celipa as she got up and walked away.Toma followed her.

" Hey I was just saying hi! We were wondering why you weren't sitting with us. Is something wrong?," questioned Toma. When he caught up to her they stopped and talked.

" You wanna know why I wasn't sitting w/ you guys?"

" Yes!"

" It's because I don't feel like sitting w/ you losers today. I just don't want to be bothered!" shouted Celipa.

Everyone in the bar looked at them and it was silent. Celipa then stormed out the door.

" Well sorry for caring!" shouted Toma at her even though she was already out the door.

Toma looked at everyone in the bar and shouted:

" Why don't you take a picture, It'll last longer!"

Then he walked back to his friends at the table and all the chatting continued in the bar.

" What happened man?" asked Bardock.

" I don't know. Celipa is just in one of her fowl moods," said Toma.

" Again? That's the 5th time this month," commented Panboukin.

" Maybe she's pregnant." joked Bardock.

There was a 10 second pause then Panboukin, Bardock, and Toma laughed hysterically.

" Cut it out you guys. I'm gonna go see what's wrong w/ her," said Tannipu as she stood up.

" O.k. Be careful babe," said Bardock.

Tannipu got up and went outside to look for Celipa. Bardock, and his crew , each had their own rooms which they all were all in the same hallway and when Tannipu finally found Celipa she was laying down on a bed in her room. 


	2. " Gurl Talk"

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or ant of the characters in this story so please don't sue:)

Setting: Its a week after the last chapter and Bardock and his crew are back at the bar. LoL. Bardock and Tannipu are at one table with baby Kakarot. Panboukin and Tetepo are at another table chatting while Toma and 3 of his saiyan friends are sitting at a table w/ Celipa. 

**__**

" So Toma, is this your girlfriend that your with here?" asked one of his friends.

" No but she's cool," said Toma. He put his arm around her again but this time she didn't care. She was just sitting there sipping soda threw a straw with her legs crossed and her eyes on the Toma's pals.

" Hey, she's cute," said the 2nd friend.

" Yeah, she reminds me of my sister," said the 3rd.

They laughed and then Celipa put the straw down and said:

" I suppose I should be flattered but Im not."

" And she's feisty too. Just like I like them!" said the 2nd friend as he licked his lips.

" God your disgusting," commented Celipa. " Why are all men the pigs? "

" Are you sayin' your a lesbian?" asked the 3rd friend.

" No. I'm saying that men like you are a disgrace. Sex is all you think about and you remind me of a whiskey bottle," said Celipa.

" Huh?" said the 3 saiyans.

" All neck and belly and no head," joked Celipa w/ a grin.

Toma laughed and the three saiyan men shrugged then walked away. Celipa got up to and walk tord the ladies room but she was stopped by Toma who grabbed her arm lightly. Celipa turned tord him.

" What do you want?" she asked him curiously.

" Well, I was kinda feeling bad about last week and I really want to make it up to you. It was my fault too cuz I kinda acted like a ass.

" Toma what _are_ you saying?" asked Celipa.

" Well I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to come with me to this nice little garden place I know later. Its really a restaurant but It's outside," said Toma nervously.

" You mean like a date," said Celipa with a smile.

" Well yeah, I guess." 

" I don't know......."

" Wait! What would you say If I said that I'd pay for everything and I'd feel much better if you say yes." 

" Um........... o.k. Why not."

" Great!" Toma said in triumph. " I'll meet you by your room tonight at 9:00?"

" O.k." said Celipa with a big smile now on her face. She didn't want to seem too happy so she spoke casually but she couldn't hide her big smile.

" Well see ya soon," said Toma as he left.

" Yeah."

"Hey wait! I don't have anything to wear?" thought Celipa

Celipa ran up to Tannipu and asked her to come to the ladies room with her because she had something very important to tell her. Tannipu saw the smile on her face and the girls ran to the bathroom while Bardock was left with Kakarot who was bawling.

" O.k. girl. So whats up?'

" You won't believe what just happended."

" What?!"

" Toma asked me to go out with him on a date at the garden resteraunt at nine tonight! "

" You jokeing."

" No! I know its strane right?"

" Yeah. I told you he had a thing for you."

" Um hum. You did. But theres one problem.''

" What? Don't tell me you said no!"

" No1 I dont have anything to wear is all. I was wondering if I could barrow that dress that you wore. You know the black one? Dresses that beautiful are so rare on this planet and I could really use it."

" Sure!"

" Thanx."

Tannipu looked at the clock which said 7:15.

" Well we don't have much time! Lets go!''

" Right!'' 

The girls ran out the door completely ignoring Bardock. When they got to Tannipu's room she got the dress and told her to go put it on.

When it was finally 9:00, Celipa was all dressed up and ready to go1 She had theses gorgeous earrings that looked like 2 big diamonds. The dress went up about 3 inches above her knee cap. It was black and showed a little cleavage [Just like she likes it :p]. She had high heeled shoes and over all she was a perfect 10!

" You look great girl!" said Celipa.

" Thanx. I'm so nervous."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Have fun girl1 And remember to just enjoy yourself!"

" Right!"

Celipa opened the door and there was Toma. He was dressed in his usual uniform and when he saw Celipa his jaw dropped to the floor.

" I something wrong?" asked Celipa w/ a grin.

" Uh........... Uh........ Uh......." siad Toma. He was speechless.

" So you are a girl!" joke Toma.

" Very funny. Humph," said Celipa. " Lets go. I'm hungry!"

" Sure." 


End file.
